Secret Obsession
by The Swag Master
Summary: She has been in love with him for more than 5 years. His beautiful pale skin and platinum blonde hair and his long lean. But he hardly ever noticed her to him she was just another Slytherin who was friends with his hook up partner Pansy Parkinson. But as they enter there 6th year she does everything she can to get noticed by him even if it meant becoming like her parents.
1. Chapter 1The start of 6th year

Finally, back at Hogwarts. The summer holidays were too long I've been waiting 6 long weeks for 6th year to finally come around.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Harley. I have long blonde hair and brown eyes. I am 5,5 tall and come from a pureblood family so naturally i'm in Slytherin. I have a sister who is the same age as me called Ella, we do not get along. She thinks shes so perfect and is always telling me that shes Mother and Fathers favorite but i tell her that I really don't care but i kind of do. I have to admit she always gets everything she wants and to be honest I think she might just be Mother and Fathers favorite.

Anyway, I have 2 best friends who I always hang out with. Chloe and Pansy. Chloe has medium length ginger hair which clashes with her blue eyes and she is around 5,8 as she is a few inches taller than me. Pansy has brown hair and brown eyes and is the same height as Chloe. Some times Pansy can really get on my nerves though as all she ever does is ditch us for Draco so she rarely ever spends time with us anymore, But to tell you the truth me and Chloe don't really care. I mean who would still be friends with someone who always came second place to a boy that she isn't even going out with.

As me Chloe, Pansy and Blaize change into our Hogwarts robes we can see the castle from outside the Hogwarst express train. It really is a beautiful place, I feel more at home here than I do at, well my home. You see I don't really get on with my parents finding out they were followers of the dark lord this summer Holidays really shocked me. I don't know how they had kept it from me. Ella didn't look shocked when they told us though which told me that she probably knew already, her being an evil little shit all the time.

"eeek its so beautiful" Chloe shrieked

"Not as beautiful as you" Blaize said kissing her cheek.

"Omg, really Blaize really? That was so frickin cheesy.

If you didn't gather Chloe and Blaize have been going out for over a year now.

"shut up Harley" Scolded Chloe

"hmmp" I sighed dramatically

I looked over to see Pansy staring out the window with a thought full look.

"You okay Pans?" I asked concerned

"Yeah i'm fine, just thinking" she replied

"you sure"

"yeah" she smiled unconvincingly

" come on spill" said Chloe

"Well, it's just Dra..." Pansy was inturupted as the door carriage slammed open and the man himself walked through the door. Gosh did he ever not look beautiful? I took a better look at his face, he looked tired but I wasn't one to say anything he never really noticed me, only when we were arguing which was almost all the time when he was a round.

"Miss me guys?" he smirked

and here comes the cocky Draco we all know and love.

"what do you want?" I lazily replied

"Some one looks happy to see me" He winked

"ugh your so annoying" i retorted

"you can talk" he sneered

"guys Shut up" Blaise hissed we don't want another year of you two bickering it does my head in just get along. We all burst out laughing as Blaise had never raised his voice or gotten annoyed sudenley Blaise started laughing and we were all in fits, until Theo knocked on the door.

"Am I missing something here guys, your all so happy?" Theo asked confused

I jumped up as quick as I could and pounced on him.

"Woah there kiddo" Theo exclaimed but hugged back anyway. "did you miss me" he asked

"Hell yeah" i screamed, everyone just chuckled.

"Just go out" Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Nah mate shes my best friend" Theo bit back

It was true. Me and Theo had been best friends ever since we were born. Our families were very close so we would always be round each others houses. he didn't like my sister Ella either and him and Chloe were the only ones that knew how much i hated my family.

"How come he get a hug when he asks if you missed him and I get nothing?" Draco falsely whined.

"Well as I'm sure you can see Draco, me and you are not exactly best of friends now are we?"

"well we could be, or maybe more" he winked again

"ugh shut up you dirty minded git"

"only joking" he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Come on lets go Theo" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him off the train as we arrived at the school gates.

"So, how was your Holidays?" Theo questioned

"What do you think?" I replied

"bad?"

"worse than that"

"oh come on kiddo, it couldnt of been that bad.

"Just because i'm the youngest person in our year doesnt mean im still a kid so quit with the nickname"

everyone would always call me kiddo because I was the youngest person in our year and I was Short for my age.

"you over the whole Draco thing yet?" he asked

"shut up" I said as I slapped his arm

"ow"

"People will here you" I saiad looking around catching Weasley and Grangers eyes while I was at it. They glared at me as I made a confused face wondering where the hell Potter was.

"earth to Harley" Theo said waving infront of my face as I snapped back into reality.

"No one must know that I like Draco, okay?"

"so you do still like him"

"yes, it was not just some short term crush okay"

"you know he has Pansy right" Theo said looking at me with sympathy the one thing I can't handle.

"just drop the subject, we can all see he isn't interested in her, and i think she knows that too."

"oh, anyway lets get this carriage and head down to the sorting feast I wanna see what house my brothers put in."

"It will be Slytheirn and you know it" I smirked

"Touche" He replied in a funny accent.


	2. Chapter 2 The sorting Hat

As soon as me and Theo walked into the Great Hall I gasped at the beautiful decorations which littered the misty sky above our heads. He dragged me over to the Slytherin table and plopped down next to me.

"It looks so beautiful in here tonight" I gasped

"I personally think Dumbledore has gone a bit overboard" Theo replied

"nonsense, he probably wants the first year to be distracted from being scared as it is there first time at Hogwarts and well it's not really going to be an easy year with he who must not be named back with all his followers including my parents and yours" I whispered the last part so no one would here us.

Theo glared at me.

"what?" I said

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?"

"sorry" i replied looking down

"don't worry" Theo said pulling me in for a side hug.

"Hey guys what did me miss?" Chloe chirpy voice brought us back to reality.

"not much" I said " have you noticed how Potter isn't here yet?" Blaise asked

"I saw Weasley and Granger without him earlier when they got off the train" I replied curiously

I saw out the corner of my eye Draco stiffen in his seat.

The sorting hat drowned on for over an hour and we were all slowly falling asleep. I heard Theo's tummy rumble and couldn't help but let out a loud laugh making several professers and students turn around to look at me. I hid my face behind Theo as i started to go red in the face.

Theo' brother got sorted into Slytherin just like I said and we ll got up and cheered for him causing a scene and his little freckled cheeks to turn slightly pink. I pulled Theo back down into his seat so he wouldn't cause further embarrassment.

After the sorting was done Dumbledore made a speech which i didn't really listen too until he mentioned that we had a new potions teacher. weird I thought Snape was potions teacher.

Turns out it's some old guy Called Professor Slughorn. And get this Professor Snape is DADA teacher. Great. Not. I know he's my head of house but he really doesnt like me for some reason and always picks on me or Potter. I looked around at our table who were all clapping except for me and well Draco.. That was unusual as Draco is Snapes favorite wasn't like Draco at all, normally he would be smirking and rubbing it in the Gryfindors faces. Come to think of it Draco looked awful he looked deep in thought and tired like I noticed earlier. He starred back at me I quickly whipped my head around knowing I had been caught staring. But he didn't say anything just looked back down with a blank expression on his face.

I heard the great hall doors open and all attention turned around to see Potter himself running in immediately sitting down next to weasley boy and weasley girl. i only then noticed that he had blood dripping over his face and down his nose. I was wondering what had happened and he quickly glanced at Draco. Then I knew what had happened.

"Hey guys" Flint asked from a few spaces down " you guys prepared for a game of truth or dare back in the common room at 11 tonight?"

"um yeah sure why not i'm in" I said almost immediately

"count me in too" Theo said slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"same" cam Pansy's voice and also the other replying wit similar words.

"What about you Draco" Pansy asked putting her hand on his arm to get his attention

"what?" He said dazed

"truth or dare tonight mate you in?" Blaize repeated

"yeah sure whatever" he grumbled in reply. Wow enthusiastic.

The feast was soon over and me, Theo, Chloe, Blaize, Pansy and Draco retreated up to the Slytherin common room. When we got there we departed to go to our dorms to unpack. i shared a room with Pansy, Chloe, Daphne and Astoria which was good as we were all good friends.

I changed into some sweat pants and a vest top and my favorite fluffy socks with an owl on them and made my way down the stairs from the girld dorm to the common room. It was around 10 and I was heading up to he boys dorm to see what they were up to. I opened the boys door without knocking and walked in and jumped down on Theo beds.

"Do you mind" Theo said

" No I don't mind" I laughed

"Grr" He growled mockingly and started to tickle me. oh gosh I hat being tickled.

"woah guys! what the hell is going on in here?" Draco laughed as he walked out of the bathroom with just his pleated PJ bottoms on. I gaped at his top half. He didnt have a six pack but he had a very lean pale stomach that I just wanted to touch. Woah there I thought to myself. Draco smirked.

"Like what you see Harley?" He asked cockily

"Um.. I - I um - ehhhh- um- Hi" I stupidly stuttered

Theo laughed behind me and I chucked a pillow full force at his head while he ducked out of the way. no need to get violent. He defended.

"You boys are so annoying"

"you love us really" Draco said

"eh maybe"

"oooooh" Theo said

"shut up your my best friend Theo of course I love you"

"right back at ya kiddo"

I turned to look at Draco who pulled a shirt over his head, he looked back, well things just turned incredibly awkward.

"So how do you think this year will be?" Theo said breaking the silence.

" um alright i guess anything is better than my house so i'm just great full i'm here although it has been said that Hogwarts wont be as safe as normal this year I still insisted to come and unfortunately so did my sister" i hissed. " I mean to find out my parents are followers of the dark lord confirmed that I really did hate them" I said "stupid death eaters"

Draco flinched as I said he words I knew hi family were true supporters of the dark lord and I knew that Draco would have to be one soon. Most likely forced but I guess as soon as you are put in Slytherin everyone hates you and then you have no one to go to but the side where all the other Slytherin are The dark lords side.

It was now 10.30 and Crabbe, Goyle, Blaize, Chloe, Theo, Draco and I were sitting in the boys dorm talking. We decided to go down to the common room ready to meet Marcus Flint for our promised game of truth or dare. I was excited as I haven't played in forever.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare?

The fire was crackling giving off a lot of heat into the cold dungeons for a change, it was quite comforting. I was sitting cross legged on the sofa next to Theo and blaize, who had Chloe on his other side. On the opposite sofa was Marcus Flint, Draco with Pansy next to him half on his lap and crabbe and Goyle.

"who's going first then?" Pansy asked

" I don't know, someone get your wand out" Marcus said

I pulled my wand carefully out of my Sweatpants pocket and put it in the middle of the sofa and twirled it around to see who it would land on to go first.

"CHLOE" everyone screamed earning odd looks from the few people left in the common room.

"great" she mumbled

"I dare you to..." I started thinking wondering what the perfect dare would be.

"TO GIVE BLAIZE A LAP DANCE" screamed Crabbe

"Omg" Chloe groaned

"do it, do it do it do it" chanted Crabbe

"fine but later and only with Blaize there" She said

I laughed at the look on Blaize's face.

Chloe go to pick who would have truth or dare next. Oh gosh I was sure she would pick me but surprisingly she picked Draco.

"Okay, truth or Drae I asked Draco" Looking at him.

"umm..."

"don't say truth, truth is only for pussys" I said

"fine, dare then" eh snapped

Great I thought, someone make him do a really bad dare and make my life please.

"I dare you to kiss Harley" Theo said

omg. fuck. I'm screwed. Thanks a fucking lot Theo oh god. NO. don't do it. No wait do It . No omg I don't know.

"No way" snapped Draco "I would never kiss her"

wow that hurt.

"come on Draco you can't back down now" someone said

wow this was embarrassing Being rejected in front of all my friends. I could see the panic in Pansy's eyes and I knew she was hoping that he wouldn't kiss me.

"well, as fun as this game has been, I think i,m gonna head up to bed now" I yawned really slightly hurt that he didn't want to go near me.

"wait, no we only just started" Theo said sadly

" I want to be up early for lessons tomorrow, got a problem with that" I snapped and stormed up the stairs to my dorm.

I changed into my PJ's and took my make up off brushing my teeth and crawling into bed feeling the tears start to fall down my cheeks. I know I shouldn't be crying about such a pathetic thing but it just hurt knowing he would never want me.

The next morning i woke up feeling refreshed I was going to do everything that I could to get Draco to want me. I don't care if Pansy Loves him because guess what so do I and when I want something I will get it.

I pulled on my school robes and got ready for the magical day ahead. The weather was lovely outside It was sunny and I could see the reflection of the sun rays through the reflection of the water under the black lake. It looked beatiful.

"hey kiddo" I heard and jumped

It was only Marcus Flint.

"You coming to Quidditch try outs on friday he asked

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" i beamed.

" So what happened after I left last night" I asked curiously as we stepped out of the portrait door.

"nothing much everyone just went to bed the game pretty much ended when you left kiddo." he laughed

"oh, see every body loves me haha" I joked

"Wow your not up your self at all" said Draco from behind me

I turned around giving him a glare. i was gonna play hard to get and ignore him as best as I could.

"What do you want Malfoy" I spat glaring at him.

"Nothing Travers" Malfoy said using my last name he knows I hate and he pushed past to go to the great hall.

"weird" I said

"oi kiddo" Theo shouted down the hall way causing a load of people to stare at me. i hated attention.

"what" I growled annoyed by the nickname

"you were up early, I was waiting for you in the common room but Chloe said you had already gone down to breakfast with Flint" He breathed out.

"oh"

We entered the hall and headed over to our table. I picked up two pieces of toast and drowned them in rasberry jam.

"jeez kiddo, you have a bit of a sweet tooth don't ya" Marcus said

"Trust me she always has" Theo laughed obviously remembering that time where i literally poured half a bottle of syrup on my pancakes at his house once.

"here are your time tables for this year" came a monotone voice behind us I sighed looking up to see the black greasy haired professor behind me an dgave him my biggest false smile with a high pitched thankyou.

"Just fucking great" Theo sighed checking his timetable with mine realizing we only had astronomy together.

Which I was very pissed off about. I scanned over Marcus's timetable knowing he wouldnt be in any of my lessons as he is in the year above me.

"well then guys i'm off to potions with the new Professor see ya at lunch?" I stated


	4. Chapter 4 First day of lessons

I got to my potions lesson 5 minutes early, so there was only me and Granger in the classroom, Granger sat at a seat on a table nearest the front. I decided to sit near the back so I could avoid every one and just focus on the lesson as it wasn't my best subject.

A few minutes later Chloe and Blaize came in holding hands and smiling and sat down across the table from me with Draco tagging along who decide to sit with us. Next to me.

"why are you siting next to me?" I asked

"There's no where else to sit unless I sit with the stinking Gryfindors, and you know how that will end up" He smirked

"fine" I humphed

2 minutes later the Professor walked in.

"aah, welcome to 6th year potions. My name is Professor Slughorn." introduced the professor

He used to work here before, but word has it that he was once head of Slytherin house and the death eaters were after him so he had no choice but to come to Hogwarts. The safest place at the moment in the wizarding world. The Proffesor was interrupted when Potter and his Ginger friend weasley walked in.

"sorry we're late professor" Said Harry

"oh Harry my dear, I wondered where you were" Said the professor

I rolled my eyes while Draco scoffed and couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"something wrong miss?.."

"Travers" I mumbled realising he was talking to me. " and no, sorry" I said

"right" replied Slughorn.

"excuse me sir but me and Ron don't have our books yet" Harry said uneasily

"no problem, find what you need out of the cupboard"

Harry and Ron went over to the cupboard and opened it carefully as if it would break, then suddenly they both went for the same book trying to grab it. I think Ron got it as Harry came back with a old battered book.

"Today we will be making draught of living death, and one lucky person will win one vile of liquid luck, where one drop means that you will succeed in anything you do that day" Said

Draco's head instantly snapped up to look at the professor. I could tell that he wanted to win it.

"you may start now" he called

I went other to the shelf to gather the ingrediets that I would need and my couldron from my bag. I started cutting up all sorts of things and adding them to the potion but they didn't seem to be going rightt.

"Crush them" Draco whispered

"what?" I whispered back

"crush them, trust me" He chuckled

"but it doesn't say to do that in the book" I huffed

"Don't be an idiot, the books not right and you havent got the colour right any way so what have you got to lose" he laughed.

"why should I trust you"

"You shouldn't" he smirked

"ugh your so annoying"

even tho I didn't really trust him I still did what he told me to. So I crushed the ingredients. I looked over at Blaize who was trying to cut his and it flew straight passed my head and the Professor caught it. I started laughing and soon Blaize and Chloe joined in. And that was it, I couldn't stop. I was crying and every had turned in my direction to see what was going on. Well everyone except Potter and Granger who were concentraiting to hard on hat they were doing. I took a double take seeing Grangers hair, it had gone even more frizy than normal and she had sweat dripping down her face, I knew I wasn't going to win the liquid luck, part of me wanted Draco to win it. Don't ask why. But it looked like Potter was on a roll.

I looked back to my potion and realized what Draco had said was right, and I couldn't actually believe that he didn't lie to make me mess up. I was very gratefull as I could get a better grade but I wouldn't win this petty little competition.

I smiled up at Draco wth appriciation.

"Told you" He whispered in my ear, sending slight shivers down my spine because of his close approximate.

I rolled my eyes hoping he hadnt noticed the effect he had on me. Luckily he didn't as he turned back to his work.

I kinda gave up half way seeing as here was no real point. I saw Draco go to call the professor, but before he could say his name Harry shouted slughorn over saying that he had finished. I saw Draco glare over to Harry's place where Professor Slughorn was checking his potion.

"perfect, there has only ever been one other person who has made this potion successful" exclaimed Professor.

I also saw Granger and Weasley give him glares as Professor Slughorn handed him the vile of liquid luck but then reluctantly clapped. Everyone started clapping for him, well except for the Slytherins of course Potter stood at the front of his class with a stupid smug grin on his face witch I just wanted to punch. He infuriated me so much and I could tell every other Slytherin especially Draco felt the same.

Class was dismissed after Potter had been given the vile. Draco stormed out of the room pissed off. I completely understood what was going through his head. This was more than just a tantrum over some silly class competition. This was about how Potter gets everything. How Potter always seems to beat Draco at everything. How Potter has friends and family who care about him. Whereas Draco didn't have any of that and didn't get to chose his future as his parents were loyal supporters of the dark lord, just like mine.

I ran out after Draco trying to catch where he had gone. I could see his platinum blonde hair turnign around a corner on the 3rd floor so chased after him. I ran up to ihm grabbing his arm to get his attention.

"what" he snapped turning around out of pure shock " oh it's just you" he said

"sorry, didn't mean to startle you" I said looking down in embarassment

"did you want something or were you just following me" he asked impatiently

"I - I wanted to um see if you were okay" I said bitting my lip knowing I sounded stupid.

He laughed " why wouldn't I be" he asked angrily

"Its just you um, you stormed out of class looking pissed"

"look, just leave me alone, you know nothing about me, you've never cared so why start now" He sneered

"I was just trying to help" I spat

"well don't you don't know anything about me and you are not going to start being my friend now" He spat back

" what the hell is wrong with you, I was only trying to be nice!" I yelled

" Well don't" he yelled back

I took a step forward standing my ground. He looked down on me trying to intimidate me but it didn't work.

I leaned up onto my tiptoes " I know a lot more about you than you think I do" I whispered in his ear.

I turned around and started to walk towards my next lesson astronomy with Theo. But something stopped me. Draco's hand gripped my wrist tightly pulling me round to face him along with clumsily crashing into his chest. I looked up at him again he was a foot taller than me.

"what" I breathed

"i... never mind" he turned away walking to his next class leaving me hoplessly standing in the hallway all by my self confused. I snapped back into reality and ran all the way to t he astronomy tower to meet Theo but I knew he would of gone already as I was late thanks to Draco.

"sorry I'm late Professor" I gasped

"no problem, just make sure it doesn't happen again"

I smiled knowing that she worshiped me and I was her favorite student.

"Where the hell have you been" hissed Theo from my left

"I'll tell you later" I said turning back to the professor and paying attention for the rest of the hour.


	5. Chapter 5 Astronomy tower

"So where were you?" Theo questioned

"You don't seriously think I was going to tell you, it isn't a big deal anyway." I sighed

"oh come on kiddo you said you would tell me"

"No I didn't" I said sticking my tongue out at him

He suddenly lunged at me knocking me out and tickling me.

"tell me"

"noooo , o, ahahah- ha -ha -ha stopp- it stop it- ha fine- I'll tell you- just ha- get OFF ME" i stuttered

"fine but you have to tell me now"

"no I don't" I laughed running away as fast as I could.

I turned the corner and went smack into Professor Snape.

"shit" I screamed "that hurt"

I could hear Theo laughing from behind me. I would get him back for this later knowing I was gonna end up in detention I rolled my eyes.

"sorry Professor" I said putting on my best puppy dog eyes

"Miss Travers" came Snape's monotone voice I looked up at the Greasy haired man and inwardly grimaced.

"I think detention must be in order for running in the hall ways and reckless behavior.

"but, it was Theo's fault" I whined

" But Mr Nott was not running now was he"

"fine, whatever" I huffed knowing it was no used to argue back because it would just result in more detentions as he wouldn't dare take house points from his own house.

"tomorrow night 8 sharp" he glared at me

I stomped off in a mood refusing to talk to Theo as it was his fault.

"what's up with you" Draco asked as he walked up behind me

I had made my way up to the astronomy tower as I was pissed. I had my legs dangling over the edge

"what do you care?" I sighed

"I don't"

"oh"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

I turned round to see him referring to my legs dangling over the side of the tower.

"No."

"oh" he replied "in that case" I turned back round to see him sit down a few feet away copying me but hanging his legs over the side.

I turned to face him smiling at him.

"I heard you got detention?" he said raising his eyebrow " with Snape he laughed

"wasn't my fault" I grumbled

"of course, Theo" he asked

I nodded in reply.

It was silent for about 5 minutes before he spoke.

" Look I'm sorry" he said

" for what" I asked

"for earlier"

"don't worry bout it" I whispered

another few minutes of silence went past.

"are you trying out for quidditch this year hen" he asked breaking the silence

"yep,chaser, what about you?" I asked making small talk

"no, not this year" he said sadley shaking his head.

"what? why? your Slytherins best seeker" I shouted. did I really just admit that.

He laughed but it soon faded and the sad look returned.

" I just have better things to do, more important things, instead of wasting my time"

"but, you love quidditch" I said

"and i told you earlier you know nothing about me" he said stressing the last few words.

I glared at him but shuffled closer to him as I was cold.

"yes I do, what is up with you this year, you've changed and not for the good"

"well you said it" he whispered

"look I know what your going through is hard but you don't need to shut everyone out"

"you know nothing about what I am going through" he shouted annoyed

"If you can't remember my parents are death eaters to" I screamed

"yeah I know! but you aren't are you?" he shouted back

"well neither are you!" I retorted

"I told you, You know nothing about me" he sighed

"wait," I said confused, "so you are a deatheater? I knew it, you just confirmed my suspicions" I told him.

I watched as he ran his finger over his face

"I won't tell anyone" I said

He lloked at me relieved

"i'm not stupid" I said

" I know" he replied

" you look really sad" I pointed out

He scoffed " shut up"

I got up and so did he I looked into his eyes, he started to lean in closer I was stuck in a trance and didn't really know what was going on until I felt his warm minty breath on my face . I abruptly pulled back sighing.

We walked back to the common room in an awkward silence.

He mumbled the password "pureblood" at the portrait hole and climbed in one after the other.

We entered the common room to see Chloe and Blaize on the sofa wrapped up in each others embrace. Pansy was sitting by herself on the other sofa looking bored and Theo was doing an essay for DADA on the small table. They all looked up when we entered the room. Pansy's eyes lite up as soon as she saw Draco. Theo got up and started walking towards me. I glared at him.

"You can't still be mad?" He asked looking sorry for me

"What happened" Chloe asked

"well this stupid guy over here landed me in detention with Snape tomorrow" I huffed

"oh that's a bummer" Blaize said

"technically it was your fault kiddo as you promised to tell me why you were late to astronomy" he stated

I caught Draco's eye as he smirked at me, Oh gosh. I felt the heat rise up to my cheecks and stormed up to my dorm and jumped into my bed because of all the humiliation I have suffered today.

After about 30 Minutes I couldn't sleep. Chloe ca,e in and sat at the end of my bed

She smirked.

"You were with Draco weren't you?" she asked

I slowly nodded my head "nothing happened we were just talking" I smiled

"but you still like him" she said with her eyebrows raised

"Maybe" I smiled again

"just be careful" she said seriously "rumors have gone around saying he is a deatheater"

"yeah I know but they are just rumors and I know it's not true" I lied

"good good, well i'm off to bed, night"

"night" I yawned


	6. Chapter 6 Detention

Today went by extremely quickly and I was now in my room getting ready to go to detention with Snape. I threw on my cloak as it was a bit chilly.

I stormed out of my room and out past the common room where Chloe, Blaize, Pansy and Theo were sitting.

I was slowly walking to detention not wanting to go and knowing I was going to be late but really not caring. All of a sudden my body flung forward with the impact of someone running into me from behind.

"ow" I screamed "watch where your going" I spat turning around to see no other than Draco. "oh, hi" I said looking up to him

He held out his hand for me to take. I obliged grabbing his hand and standing up, sparks instantly impulsing through my body at the contact making me gasp. I pulled back quickly.

"sorry" he said looking generally apologetic.

"don't worry" I brushed it off "so where are you going in such a rush" I questioned

"Same as you" he replied " but we are late and we will most likely end up in detention for the rest of the week now" He said annoyed.

"great" I sighed.

We got to the big wooded door to Snapes classroom. Draco lightly knocked on the door.

"come in" Came Snapes voice. He looked up as me and Draco entered the room. "your late" He glared "you will be serving another detention tomorrow and Friday night" Snape informed us.

Me and Draco looked at each other rolling our eyes and chuckling as what Draco had said earlier was true.

"you will be serving detention in here tonight I will be back in 2 hours" He said getting up and leaving.

He walked out of the room leaving me and Draco by ourselves in an awkward silence. 30 minutes passed and I was bored to shits.

"what's the point of this?I have better things to be doing than sitting in here doing nothing, Snape should know that" Draco suddenly shouted. I flinched due to his sudden outburst.

"Merlin" I said holding my chest due to him making me jump out of my skin.

"Iv'e had enough of this" Draco sighed getting up and walking towards the door to leave

"you can't leave" I said

"why the hell not"

"because you will get into more trouble" I stated the obvious

"whats there to stop me huh? you?" he sneered reaching the door

"no, to be honest I really don't care if you get in trouble or not"

He grabbed the door handle and it sent him flying backwards into Snape's desk

"FUCK" he screamed getting up and flinging a table into a nearby wall making it smash into pieces

"for Christ sake" I said "just sit down"

He was bright red in the face. I walked over to him lifting his hand up and stroking over his bloodied hand where he had punched a wall. The bright red clashed with his pale complexion standing out looking painful. The gesture instantly calmed him down and he pulled me in for a hug in which he has never done before. not to anyone. so I hugged back tight, my hands around his neck his around my waist. He wanted the feeling that there was someone out there who cared.

"look I know this is probably weird, as we don't exactly see eye to eye but, um what i'm trying to say is" he started

"yes, we can be friends" I finished off knowing he was struggling to say it. To be nice.

For the rest of detention we just talked. It was nice. He was finally noticing my existence for things other than arguing which is one step closer.

Iv'e always just had this weird connection to him. Whenever he talked or argued with me I didn't want him to stop or go away. I wanted him to stay with me. To be with me. But I know he will never like me like that. I mean he has enough problems at the moment, I would help him but I highly doubt he would tell anyone what was really wrong let alone me.

"so, tell me about your family" Draco asked not knowing it was a touchy subject with me.

"um well they are death eaters just like yours" I said incredibly quite I didn't think he would be able to hear.

He tensed at the word death eater, me the only one knowing what Draco was.

"you know Draco, Iv'e noticed Potter taking more interest in you these past couple of days" I told him

"oh, great he probably thinks i'm a death eater" he sighed looking broken

"either that or he has a bit of a man crush on you" I held back a laugh considering we were talking serious but he started to laugh so I laughed along with him.

As our laughter died down I decided to ask him.

"you know, If you need any help with whatever just ask me or just tell me if you don't want to keep it bottled up" I told him sympathetically.

"look don't bother worrying about me, it doesn't matter" he said his mood suddenly turning dark, you will all hate me by next year" he whispered

I was generally concerned for him. His physical state and his mental state there was something major bothering him. He looked tired as he had black bags under his piercing gray eyes and his skin even more paler than normal which was almost impossible. He also looked thinner I noticed most of this when he first appeared on the Hogwarts express at the start of this year. But now it was ridiculous he hardly turned up to any meals this week and when he did he looked to depressed and disturbed that he didn't eat anything just sat there staring into space distracted and thinking and I really wanted to help him.

I felt a cold thing on the side of my face and turned to see Draco's hand bringing me out of my trance. I couldn't help but lean into his touch as his hands were incredibly warm.

"you alright?" he whispered he warm breath fanning my face

"yeah" I smiled

the door slammed open and I jumped as far away from Draco as I could.

"getting cozy" came Snape's monotone voice

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"you may leave" he said slowly eyeing us

I was first out of the classroom with Draco hot on my tail. I turned around stiil walking.

"you coming" I called out to Draco

"there's something I have to do first" He sighed

"okay, well I'll see you later then" I asked

"yeah" he said distracted

I was half way down the corridor when he called me back.

"wait"

"What"

He embraced me in his arms for another hug.

"thank you" he said

"for what"

"just being there"

and with that he turned around and left.


	7. Chapter 7 Why?

**Draco's pov.**

As I left her just standing there alone, I secretively made my way to the room of requirement checking around me to make sure no one was there. As I entered the room I found my way to the ancient vanishing cabinet in which my sad life will evolve round for the next year. I sat down cross legged and just stared at it. I had no idea in hell how I was to go about fixing this. I had spent most of my free time so far this year cooped up in the library, reading books on dark magic but sadly getting no where. My life depended on this stupid piece of wood. I was in danger, deep danger. What had my father got us into. If I didn't complete this mission and kill Dumbledore by the time this year ends. I would be dead, and so would my family.

Instead of trying to fix it, I just sat there wasting precious time which I didn't have... just thinking. Thinking about life. How fucked up it is. The way that some people have life easy and take it for granted how I wish that I was brought up in a normal wizard family. For example; Potter. Although he has the dark lord to worry about, it's not like he's by himself through all of this unlike me. He has Weasley and Granger and nearly all the professors behind him prepared to fight for him, and I don't have that. No one would help me, even if I asked. Sure I have friends, but they would never put their lives in danger just for me.

She might. She is by far the nicest Slytherin I know. Sometimes I wonder why she is is Slytherin. But I guess it's for several reasons. She's from a pure blood family of death eaters, she can be real bitchy when it comes to fights and she is sly, clever and cunning.

_And adorable._

Wait what?

__Did I just think that. No. It just slipped out in my mind I can't think that. This is no time to get distracted.

_Why can't I just be normal._

I reach my hand up to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape from the corner of my eyes._  
_

_Stop it. Stop it right now, Your a Malfoy. Malfoy's do not cry and they are not about to, just suck it up and be strong._ Said a voice in the back of my head.

I picked up my cloak and left the room of requirement and headed along to the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood" I whispered to the portrait door which swung open reveling the near empty common room.

The group of first years saw me and scrambled up to their dorms faster than you could say pumpkin juice.

A sudden movement in the corner o the common room caught my eye. I looked over to see a peacefully sleeping Harley tucked in with a blanket on the sofa.

I inwardly smiled as I walked over to gently shake her awake knowing that she wouldn't want to spen all night in the cold common room on the uncomfortable sofa.

"Harley" I whisper shouted shaking her shoulder

She lightly stirred. Then her glittery brown eyes opened in a rush.

"what, where am I" she sat up abruptly.

"it's alright" I said calming her down "you only fell asleep on the sofa" I informed her

"oh" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes.

She reached out to to touch my face. I flinched at the coldness of her hands.

"are you okay" she asked concerned " you look like you've been crying" she whispered

I laughed covering up the drop in my face

"me? crying, " I asked " Never cried in my life" I said

"yes you have" She said

"How do you know" I sneered

"you must of, I would of if I was you" She said in thought.

"why?" I asked sadly

"well, if you think about it, if I was you all the hatred and jealousy I would be feeling towards Harry and his perfect life with his perfect friends with tons of people, half who he doesn't even know behind him, helping him and then you. with whatever task the dark lord has given you, has stressed you out so much you won't talk to anyone about it, you look tired and if you had a choice you wouldn't be doing it plus there is no one helping you, and if you don't mind me saying, no one would want to help you the way they see you is stuck up rich kid who get's anything, the Slytherin man whore and the deatheaters son" She told me

I felt another tear stream down my face which I couldn't control. I didn't want to seem weak but everything she had just said was true and I never thought anyone had ever paid that much attention to me or even taken that much time to talk to me about me.

She reached out to wipe another one of my tears away and I once again pulled her into my arms.

"your so different" I told her softly

"what do you mean?" she asked

" you care" he told her truthfully

"of course I do, I can't not" she replied

"why?"

"I don't know" she shrugged " why did you used to hate me?" she asked me softly

"I didn't used to hate you, It's just before I found out your family were deatheaters, I was ..."

"go on" she said in a monotone woice

"jealous..."

"WHAT?" she gasped "jealous? of.. me.."

"you seemed to have a perfeect life and perfect family with a mother and father who care and a sister so your not all alone for your child hood" I said sadly feeling sorry for myself I never had anyone else to grow up with.

"look, I know what it's like to be alone" she sighed "trust me if you were me... you would hate this family" she said " my parents hate me anyway!" she said

"how come?"

"let's just say... I don't agree with there blood status views and I told them that and they want nothing to do with me. My sister has always been there favorite perfect daughter sharing all their beliefs and shit, but not me, I want to actually have my own opinion..." she started rambling so I did the only thing I could think of. I slammed my lips on hers. It started off slow and passionate and turned rougher and started to heat up.

She pulled away, taking the happiness and heat away from my stiff body.

"I should head up to my dorm now" she blushed and began to move

I was paralyzed she had this weird effect on me. Something I have never felt before.

" wait" I managed to say

"what" she turned round

I pulled her back in and kissed her one last time. Pulling back this time I smiled at her and rested my forehead on hers.

"what does this mean now" she asked

" what do you mean?" I asked

"us what now?" she asked again

Oh crap. I don't know I shouldn't be getting involved with anyone right now I could put her in danger and jepradise her safety and I just couldn't do that to her.

"don't worry" she said defeated and retreated back to her dorm

I was frozen again. I didn't know what to say. I really wanted to be with her but I just couldn't, she didn't understand. No wait, but she did.

"STUPID" I shouted into the empty common room.

What Draco didn't know was that he wasn't alone. Harley's sister Annabelle was lurking in a dark corner spying on her greatly hated sister, but not for her own sake but for her parents in which she would later send an owl to her parents to tell them what she had seen. Seems like Draco and Harley were getting close and Annabelle was about to bring her down with the help of Draco, Her parents The dark lord and Draco's parents. She was going to crush her once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8 Following Draco

**Harry's pov**

I rushed out of the common room in a hurry late for potions I had to skip breakfast which was not good as I was staving. I ran down the corridor to the potions classroom. As I entered the room I mumbled my apologies to Professor Slughorn knowing he wouldn't mind as I am one of his Favorited students. But it's only because i'm the chosen one and that's what makes me interesting. As I caustiously made my way over to my seat beside Ron I noticed Malfoy and Travers glaring at me.

"what the hell was that all about" Ron said nodding to the direction in which the two were sitting

"I really don't have a clue" I said confused

"Today we will be working on a new potion Amortentia, can any body tell me what this is used for?" Professor asked

Of course Hermionie's hand shot up. But to my surprise so did Traver's

"yes miss Traver's" Professor said

"It's the worlds longest love potion, but it doesn't create real love because that impossible" she laughed looking to Malfoy who smirked " It can also create an obsession with the person who is giving it"

"very well done" Said Slughorn happily

"how did she know that?" Ron humphed

"I hate to admit it" whispered Hermionie, "but, she's one of the most cleverest witches at this school" She sighed

"that's not true I thought you were" Ron asked. Hermionie blushed and went to gather ingredients for the potion.

**Harley's pov**

We got to work in partners to make the love potion so naturally that meant Blaize with Chloe and me left with Draco like always but this time, I didn't mind. After what happened yesterday things weren't awkward which I thought they would be instead we just pretended like nothing happened and our back to being friends.

I smiled up at Draco and I asked him to go get the ingredients

"no go get them your self" he said

"I can't be bothered" I replied yawning.

"Draco wear you out to much last night Travers?" Said Katie Bell a Gryfindor who had immediatly taken dislike to me ever since first year.

"I ..." I stutterer confused at her sudden outburst

"yeah, I did" smirked Draco slinging his arm round my shoulder "why? jealous" Draco asked raising his eyebrows in a questioning manor.

Pansy was looking at me like she was about to kill me but right now I had bigger problems. Everyone else just gaped at us and one by one slowly turned back around to get in with their work.

" why did you say that" I scolded in a mocking way.

"well it got everyone to go away, didn't it" he said

"yeah I guess" I sighed "you know Pansy is gonna hate me now" I whispered in Draco's ear so Pansy wouldn't hear.

"I don't care she's nothing to me" Draco said out loud making Pansy, Blaize and Chloe look over in our direction

I gathered that Pansy knew that we were talking about her as her eyes glazed over.

"right, class is nearly over" announced Professor Slughorn " If you all leave your couldren's I will make sure you get them back tomorrow to finish it off" he said pulling his wand out and with a flick the couldren's disappeared into storage.

As class was dismissed Pansy shoved passed my shoulder running out of the room.

"PANSY" I shouted "wait up" but she didn't turn around. I went to run after her but Draco pulled me back.

"leave her, talk to her later" He said pulling me in the direction of the main hall because we both had a free lesson.

"she's gonna hate me so much" I whinned at the Slytherin table

"why do you care?" Draco asked

"because she's my friend and unlike you I don't like losing friends" I mumbled

"who says I don't like losing friends" Draco asked

"you don't have any friends" I retorted

"um excuse me" He said mocking a hurt expression and clutching his heart.

"hey guys" Theo said looking at us weirdly

"What?" I asked

"are you guys dating?" he asked bluntly

"no" I said back just as blunt

"oh"

"why?" I asked

"just heard some rumors from the Gryfindor table, they said that you two had you know last night" Theo said

Draco laughed, as I hit his shoulder

"great" I humphed "just fucking great thanks a lot Draco" I frowned

"hey don't blame me I just wanted them to leave us alone" he said in defense.

"whatever" I sighed getting up and turning out into the halls to go up to my dorm.

As I was walking down to the dungeons a hand reached out and grabbed me, flinging me to the floor. I couldn't see anything as I was pulled into a dark room.

**Harry's pov**

I was on my way to the great hall when I saw Draco down the other corridor. I had nothing else to do so curiosity got the better of me and I took off in the direction that he was going in.

I seemed to lose him when I turned another corner.

"following me Potter?" snapped Draco from a dark alcove.

"no Malfoy, just heading to the hall got a problem?" I spat.

"the halls the other way" Malfoy smirked

"I was going the long way" I lied

**Harley's pov**

I felt a foot collide with my face wondering who the hell the other person was. I could hear their breathing as it turned quiet.

"crucio" Said the recognizable voice

Suddenly I felt a searing pain through my body making me scream and cracked a few few of my ribs I couldn't move as I was in so much pain. I could feel the hot tears run down my face but had no energy to wipe them away. The person had lowered their wand put the pain I still felt was unbearable. I heard who ever it was open the door of the room and walk out of it, leaving me there all by myself. I slowly drifted in and out of consciousness.

**Draco's pov**

I knew Potter had been following me but he was to proud to admit it.

Suddenly a scream, sounded from another corridor and I took off after it and Potter followed. I saw Annabelle, Harley's sister walk past who grinned at us.

"Did you hear that scream?" Potter asked her

She just shook her head and smiled innocently fooling Potter but not me. I could see behind her innocent look to see how evil she really was. Harley had told me all about her. How she used to bully her.

Potter checked all the doors on the left of the corridor while I checked the one's on the left. I finally got to the last one but there was nothing there either.

"Maybe we just imagined it"said Potter as he got to his last door. He lightly pushed the door open something restricting it from opening all the way. He pushed past it to get behind the door and revealed an unconscious Harley.

" Malfoy" Harry called " we need to take her to Madam Pomfrey" he went to lift her up but I stopped him by pulling her out of his arms carefully and carrying her bridal style down to the hospital wing.


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected happenings

**I don't even know if any one likes this story, it's the first fanfiction iv'e ever wrote so it's probably really bad so I apologize and if you actually are reading this thankyou and I love you.**

**Annabelle's pov.**

I tried to ignore the burning in my left arm. Swallowing down the fiery pain it was causing. I knew I had to get up now. I quickly pulled on my clothes and jogged out to the forbidden Forrest where I then apparated to the Malfoy manor in order to tell the dark lord the new of the mission I had carried out.

"Annabelle ..." whispered the dark lord in a strong voice "did you succeed in what I told you to do? did you get rid of Draco's distraction in which you told me about?" He asked intriguingly.

"yes my lord" I replied back strongly. Unlike other death eaters I am not afraid of The Dark Lord.

"good" he hissed in his creepy voice. " now, I have a proposition for you Annabelle, I am ordering an arranged marriage for you and the boy" he said

"Yes my lord, if you don't mind me asking... what boy?" I asked timidly

"Draco" He said as if it wasn't obvious.

"oh, of course my lord, thank-you" I smirked. Wow this was gonna be easier than I thought Harley would have a mental breakdown if she found out this couldn't be more perfect. Oh and if you were wondering I do not regret what I did to he earlier she deserved it after how annoying she is. Although I nearly got caught by Draco and Potter.

"you may go back to Hogwarts now" he hissed

"Thank you my Lord" I smiled gratefully.

I walked out into the beautiful gardens of the manor and apparated back to the forbidden forest.

**Harley's pov**

I could hear voices around me. I recognised one of them as Chloe's and one of the Baize's.

"what happened?" asked Chloe

"I'm not to sure me and Potter heard a scream and went looking for the source and we found her" said another voice with a hint of concern, I figured it was Draco.

"I hope she will be alright" Chloe sighed

"She will be perfectly fine once she wakes up" I heard Madam Pomfery reassure her.

I finally managed open my heavy eyes, wincing as I adjusted to the light. I painfully sat up with a struggle Madam Pomfery rushing to help.

"oh thank merlin!" Chloe gushed "are you okay, what happened? who did this?" Chloe spoke rambling and cursing.

"i'm not sure, I can't remember" I said trying to think back to what happened, but my mind went blank.

"are you okay?" Blaize asked concerned

"i'm fine" I smiled at him.

"gave us quite a shock there Harley" Draco spoke from the other side of the hospital bed.

"oh Chloe," Blaize quickly excaimed " we're gonna be late for Care of magical creatures"

"oh crap, I'm so sorry Harley, we will come back as soon as class is over"

"it's fine Chloe, go on you'll be late" I laughed

"so how long was I out for?" I asked turning to Draco

" a day" He spoke " I found you in one of the rooms on the 4th corridor, what the hell were you doing there?" he asked

"I don't know" I said annoyed at how I couldn't remember anything around that time.

"seems like someone decide to use the Crutiatis curse on you, why? who would do that? you have no enemies in this school do you?" Draco said thoughtfully

Then it all clicked.

"Annabelle" I whispered suddenly aware of what she had done.

"why would she do that? I know you don't exactly see eye to eye but she's your sister she wouldn't do tha.. wait, we saw her when we heard the scream" Draco corrected himself

"great" I said sarcastically

Draco chuckled, and leaned nearer to me.

" Glad your back" he whispered in my ear kissing down the bottom of my neck. "it was no fun without you" he pulled back smirking.

"shut up" I blushed reaching out to smack him but wincing at the pain it caused in my bones.

"does it hurt?" he asked seriously

"like hell" I replied with tears in my eyes.

"what was it like?"

"from what I can remember it was the worst few minutes of my life, the pain was unbearble making you wish to die right there and then instead of suffer the torturous curse" I smiled sadly.

An hour passed and I was getting bored and so was Draco.

"your missing all you classes" I giggled

"I don't care" He said

"well, you should"

"it doesn't really matter as I have no future" he smiled sadly

"what do you mean" I asked struggling to sit up so I could get closer to him

"he's gonna kill me, I can't do it, it's impossible and I can't do it on his time scale" He said running his hands frustratingly through his silky hair.

"don't be silly, I know you can do it" I reasurred him knowing he was talking about what ever mission Voldemort had given him.

"how would you know, you don't know what I have to do" He said softly

"tell me then" I whispered carefully knowing it was a touchy subject with him.

"I can't" he said sincerly " because he would kill you."

I gasped not expecting that.

"look I should get going" He said

"you don't have to"

"I want to finish making the love potion so we can get a good grade in potions" he replied

"oh okay"

"bye" he said walking off

"bye" I whispered back knowing he couldn't hear me

Draco's pov

I wish I could tell her, but I didn't want her to get killed. I liked her too much. I was now aimlessly wandering around the school slowly making my way to potions.

"well, well , well fancy seeing you hear Draco" Cooed Annabelle

"Traver's" I stiffly replied

"I guess you've heard" she asked smugly

"what that you used the cruciatus curse on your sister, why?" Draco said finding himself get angry at the girl infront of him.

"oh that, that was nothing, I was talking about the other thing" She smirked

"what other 'thing'" I asked

"don't act so dumb Draco you and I both know there no way we can change his mind"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FREAK?" I shouted losing my patients

"so he hasn't told you?"

"who?"

"The dark Lord" she whispered "we" she motioned with her hands "are getting married" she laughed evil

"WHAT? NO!" I shouted. "YOUR LYING" I said storming up to my dormitory.

This couldn't be happening I thought. No way she was just trying to infuriate me. Maybe she knew about what happened between me and Harley.

I threw open the dormitory room and crashed down onto my bed not bothering to go to potions as I had other things on my mind. Maybe I should just go down to the Room of requirement and start on the vanishing cabinet. I can't keep putting it off. A noise at the window startled me and I jumped seeing the family owl tapping lightly on the window. I walked over to it and opened the window latch and retrieved the letter from the owl and it flew away immediately.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_It might have come to your attention that under the Dark Lord wishes you are to be married to Miss Annabelle Traver's You will know her as she is also in your house and so is her traitor of a sister who you will have no contact with. You must do as the dark Lord tells you and under no circumstances can you go against him. Respect the dark Lord as it is a matter between life and death, for not just you but also your mother and me._

_I hope that you finish your mission sometime in the next year as it is our whole families reputation and you will not fail us or there will be consequences._

_Signed Lucius_

* * *

Well that's just bloody great.

She wasn't lying. That bitch.

I can't do that to Harley. I know she loves me. But I know that I don't love her back. But there is something there. But it's not love. I do care for her. Like a best friend.

I decided to go back and see her.

I walked into the hospital wing to see that her bed was empty and the sheets were freshly made.

"she left just 2 minutes ago" Madame Pomfrey said throwing a cheeky smile in his direction.

I mumbled a thans and ran down the corridor to try and catch up with her.

I saw her blonde hair turn around the corner and followed her. Grabbing her arm I twisted her around slamming her against the wall.

She winced at the sudden impact.

" ouch" she screeched

"oh shit, sorry I completely forgot"

"it's fine" she smiled looking up at me.

I crashed my lips on to her, the sudden lust taking over.

"your so beautiful" i whispered against her lips enjoying every moment.

She wrapped her legs around me as the kiss deepened and turned more passionate.

"come with me" I told her dragging her towards the room of requirement.


	10. chapter 10 what now?

**Took so long to write gahhhh. Enjoy lovely's. R&R please**

**Harley's pov**

"Where are we going now?" I asked lightly

"secret" he winked back sending butterflies through me, what the hell is wrong with me. Then it snapped.

"room of requirement" I whispered smugly

"how'd you guess" he said turning round

"because I know you" I whispered seductively in his ear. Giggling and turning around to run away from him.

He caught up whipping me around and shoving me up the wall.

"and where do you think you're going?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me jokingly.

"just... somewhere" I replied, not actually going any where but just playing around.

"not so fast" he said again as I tried to escape his grip.

Putting his finger under my chin he lifted it up to place a kiss on my mouth. I kissed back distracting him before I quickly ran away again, but he was hot on my heels.

Grabbing me round the waist, he walked past the wall three times until an averagely large, wooden door appeared infront of us. Dragging me by the hand we walked further into the room.

"this place is massive! There's so much stuff in here!" said looking around in shock.

"it can be whatever you want it to be..." Draco said

"well... why is there so much... rubbish"

"it's where people hide their rubbish or belongings" Draco said coming up behind me and kissing the side of my neck.

"oh... well why are we in here" I asked turning around.

"can I trust you?" he asked seriously

"yes." I replied immediately

"I have to fix a vanishing cabinet"

"what?" I asked confused

"The task the dark lord set me, I have to fix this vanishing cabinet" he said motioning to the wooden wardrobe type object.

"how does it work?" I questioned wondering why the hell it would help with anything the dark lord had planned.

"It has a twin, in borgin and burkes, its creates a passage between the two places so people can get in or out of it, it was said that when the dark lord first came to power, people would use the vanishing cabinets and disappear for a while." He said

"I wish we could disappear " I whispered taking his hand

"you do?" he asked shocked "why?"

"i don't know" I shrugged

He started circling the vanishing cabinet.

"come on," he looked at me confused "well, we aren't gonna get it done just sitting here are we?" I said

"what do you mean we?" He said

"I'm not gonna let you do it all by your self, lets go to the library and look vanishing cabinets up" I said walking towards the door with Draco in tail.

"don't you think I've already looked" He said

"yes, but not in the restricted area right?" I smugly replied

"it's always been busy when I went couldn't exactly walk straight up to the restricted section grab a book and walk out, it would seem a little dodgy don't ya think?"

"well, it is like 10, it's just past curfew, I doubt there will be anyone there"

"oh, right, well if we get caught i'm blaming you, you know how Filch gets." He said

We walked down the deserted corridors of the castle. Hogwarts looked so different in the dark, some would say it was creepy, but not me I think it looked even more beautiful than it did in daylight. We walked up the stairs quietly, which lead us to the library.

"we have to be quiet okay" I whispered

Draco nodded in response as I pushed open the library door. I stepped inside and turned to look at Draco who was closing the door as quietly as possible.

Moving swiftly, we walked over to the restricted section and began searching through for the right book. After about 30 minutes of looking for books Draco called me over.

"look," he said "it's a book about borgin and burkes and there oldest items, do you think... do you think that... there would be something about it in there...?" He whispered.

"It might, ... I really don't know" I said

We searched through the book passing through all sorts of weird and dark arts things before coming to a section about the vanishing cabinet.

_'A pair of Vanishing Cabinets formed a passage between Hogwarts Castle, the location of Hogwarts School and Borgin and Burkes, a dark magic shop in Knockturn Alley. The cabinets allowed objects placed in one cabinet to appear in the other. The passage was successfully used to transport several Death Eaters from Borgin and Burkes into Hogwarts School, hence commencing the Battle of the Astronomy Tower.'_

"well that helps" I said sarcastically "it doesn't tell us anything that we don't already know!"

"great, i'm dead..." He whispered " dead, dead, dead"

"shut up" I shouted frustratingly "you are not. I won't let anyone touch you"

Draco just laughed. " how are you going to do that? huh? he will not hesitate to kill you, even if the rest of your family are death eaters"

It was silent for about 5 minutes in which we both just looked at each other before Draco pulled me into a tight hug.

**No one's pov**

Draco could not help the guilt rising in the pit of his stomach as he knew he only had days left with the girl infront of him. He should be pushing her away so she wouldn't hate her as much, or hurt her when she found out that he was being forced into marriage with her sister instead he was leading her on because of the fascination that she with held.

Harley hated that Draco kept saying he was going to die as they had never been very close until this year, and know one except her main friends really cared about her much ad she had never grown close to some one in such short time. And to see Draco in such a horrible position in which he would not eat or sleep she had to help him. She wanted to help him.

A cool breeze brushed past the two teenagers, as they were still hanging onto each other for dear life. The mount of sadness that each teenager felt was over whelming and they shouldn't be feeling like this at their age. They were brought out of their trance as they heard foot steps outside of the library. Running to hide behind the nearest book shelf they ducked down until the foot steps passed. Sighing they both stood up and quickly but queitly mde their way out of the library and back to the slytherin common room.

"come to my room" Draco told her as he dragged her towards his dorm.

Draco was a prefect which meant that he had his own room as did all the other prefects so no one would bother them their. It wasn't like Draco was going to try anything, he just wanted her there so he could be able to sleep.

"Okay" She had replied following him up to his room.

Once inside Draco went to his draw and pulled out a pair of boxers one of his T-shirts and threw them to Harley in which she caught and stripped in front of him to change into his stared at her boldness and beauty before changing into his pj's and crawling into his bed. He patted the spot beside him for Harley to sit. As she sat he slid his hand around her waist pulling her closer so that their forehead's touched and their breaths could be felt on each other skin. Before slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep together.


End file.
